warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelstar's leadership
Intro Another weird thing that I've been wanting to do... Squirrel star would be a crazy leader Dedications Dedicated to Dogwood and Flame heart and Nightstar. Dogwood- so hilarious and random- like me! Gave me my siggie and made me laugh on chat ☺ Flameheart- gave me my nickname, Warm mug of Hot Cocopelt, and a good friend who is awesome☺ Nighstar- one of the best spoof writers ever. Awesome and cool and a great writer ☺ BEWARE OF THE SQUIRREL Also dedicated to Moo- awesome friend, great writer LYRIX- good friend, great writer, funny NutClan Leader: Squirrelstar- um...a squirrel in disguise Deputy: Greenkit- green kit with yellow paws Medicine cat: Dora! -a weird, um, alien... Warriors: Thornpaw- fat brown tom Apprentice, Firestar- lazy ginger tom Hollykit- black she-kit wearing a hula skirt Waffle iron- um... Medal fur...? Apprentice, Pinkpaw- pink kit who loves tutus Ambertail- big blue tom with anime eyes Apprentice, Bootspaw- in love with Dora! The medicine cat ��The map I'm the map I'm the map I'm the map I'm the map I'm the map-OKAY WE GET IT!!!! - piece of singing paper Apprentice, Lazerpaw- we're not sure, but we think he evolved from R2-D2 Queens- Elsa- my role model since I want ICE POWERS Poppyfrost- hot pink she-cat with rainbow eyes and a green and white striped tail (nursing Waffle-Iron's kits: Heatkit, Hotkit, Medalkit, Animekit, Flame kit, Dogkit, Night kit, Waffle kit, Syrupkit, Butterkit, Batterkit, Basketballkit and 76557875334 more) Elders nope, none. The all ran away to Greenland when we started rapping Taylor Swift Bad Blood WaterGunClan Leader: Bikinistar- chubby rainbow she-cat cat wearing bikini �� Deputy: Spongebob: yellow sponge with blue trunks Medicine cat: Oceanfur: explosive blue tom Warriors: Popo- �� Mineturtle-HELLO! KABOOM Cinderpaw- beautiful gray she-cat with a French accent. Apprentice, Terry- A green frog who enjoys saying his name CapriSuntail- a cat in a pouch! Ketchupclaw- Loves potatoes Stonepaw- 1cm tall tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Yellowfang Spottedham- spotty ham Apprentice, Llamaflight- explosive fluffy tom Apprentice, YummyPizzaSodaPaw- pizza and soda flavored she-cat with aqua eyes Queens- Pocahontas- A native American Cat Kool-Aidpelt: Red cherry flavored cat with heart eyes (nursing CapriSuntail's kits: Cherrykit, Kumquatkit, Orangekit, Lemonadekit, DisgustingBitterGrapefruitkit, and Peanutkit) Turtle- Turtle Elders- ratwhisker- not exactly a cat... Prologue Squirrelflight: time to get my nine lives!! Dopey Dopey Do! *goes to Moonpool and falls asleep* Squirrelflight: ooh, starry animals! *Mickey mouse walks forward* Mickey: with this life I give you a pair of my red pants *squirrelflight puts on pants* Squirrelflight': too TIGHT!!!!!!!! SofiaTheFirst: with this life I give you stupidity *sticks out tongue at squirrelflight* Squirrelflight: a DOI DOI DOI! *Taylor Swift comes up* TayTay: with this life I give you awesomeness! Squirrelflight: YEAHYEAHYEAHTEAH!!!������ *Elmo comes up* Elmo: with this life I give you a big orange nose!!!!!! Squirrelflight: um, I'll pass!!!! Elmo: OK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Apple comes up* Apple: with this life I give you the iPhone 6! Squirrelflight: yAY!!!!!! *Harry Potter comes up* Harry potter: with this life I give you big glasses! Squirrelflight: O_O *Alarm clock comes up* Alarm clock: with this life I give you a HEART ATTACK Squirrelflight: eEEEEEEK! *Cocopelt101 comes up* Coco: with this life I give you the all new Brambleclaw! Squirrelflight: EKKKKK! *hugs Brambleclaw like a maniac* *Cake comes up* Cake: with this life I give you diabetes! Squirrelflight: ooh.... Coco: hey that's MY cake!!!!! *gets diabetes* Squirrelflight: anyway I got nine lives and ThunderClan is now NutClan! Squirrelstar takes over... Squirrelstar: time for apprentices! Dogkit, you are now DogDog. Nightkit, you are now Nightstar. Flame kit, you are now FlameyPoo. Enjoy ur names! DogDog: hey, why does Night kit get to be the leader! Nightstar: its Nighstar to you! *puts on dollar sign necklace* FlameyPoo: oh DANGIT coco why did you give me this name? Warm mug of Hot Cocopelt: cuz you gave me this name! Holly kit: *looks into cup* Hello! Cocopelt: T_T Hollykit: *sprays whip cream and pours sprinkles on liquified Cocopelt* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! >:-) Cocopelt: Flame! No! Help!!!! Flameypoo: *Drinks Cocopelt* Cocopelt: NOOOOO! Yuck, flame, have you seen the inside of your stomach lately? �� FlameyPoo: Nope. *sticks camera inside of tummy* Cocopelt: Wait a minute... I can control you now!!!! *makes FlameyPoo act like a dancing gorilla* FlameyPoo: NOOOOOOO! Cocopelt: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! >:-) Squirrelstar: SHUDDUP! time for clan doodies! Thorn paw: teehee. You said doodies. Whole clan: teehee. Squirrelstar: NOW SHUDDUP PEOPLE!!! Firestar, lead a patrol with Thorn paw and Waffle iron and order a pizza. Holly kit, go buy me tickets to Hawaii. DogDog, go play with Ginger! DogDog: YAYYYYYYYY! FlameyPoo: what do I do? Squirrelstar: what you're supposed to do is- Elsa: LET IT GO!!! LET IT GOOOOOOOOO ���������� FlameyPoo: uh, My NAME?! Elsa: whatevah. Squirrelstar: go put moss in The elders' bedding for no reason at all! Nightstar : you talking to me? Squirrelflight: O_O Nope. Nightstar: Good. Poppyfrost: I will now have 7544578643235799 more kits with Waffle iron! Waffle Iron: Squirrelstar: *sigh* you are now Poopyfrost. Poopyfrost: aw c'mon! Squirrelstar: too bad >:-) Teen Titans: ��WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAF- Squirrelstar: SHADDUP Teen Titans: O_O Squirrelstar: �� Dora!: Let's go outside and explore and murder swiper! Green kit: OK!!!!! Dora!: swiper no swiping Swiper: no. Dora!: NOO THE WORLD WILL END BECAUSE THIS PCYCHO RACCOON WONT HAND ME MY WONDER WOMAN DOLLY! Cuz baby now we got bad blood you know it used to be mad love so take a loo- Mouseur: in my day, gumballs only cost a penny and TV s cost two dollars! We would play in the street and- Thorn paw: its OK mousefur! We get it! Holly kit: OH NO FlameyPoo: what? Holly kit: this pizza has pineapples on it! FlameyPoo: yuck. Squirrelstar: oh, that's only the beginning. It also has ice cream, dynamites, Ninjas, unicorns, chihuahuas and zebras on it too! DogDog: yuck Squirrelstar: you can now be Dogfood! Dogfood: yay! Nightstar: I have received a prophecy! FlameyPoo: tell us! Dogfood: yeah! Nightstar: CAREBEARS WILL EAT DA FOREST Squirrelstar: NOOOOOOOOOO cats: NOOOOOOO! *all cats explode and some get eaten by care bears* KABOOM DEE END Tell me if you like it in the comments! Especially Flame, Night and Dog, LOL Category:Spoof Category:Coco's Spoofs